


Drunk texting Sam

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: In need of someone to pick you up from the bar, you play on Sam's nickname to convince him in the best possible way.





	Drunk texting Sam

**Y/N** : SAMMYYYY!! i need to tell you something.   
**Sam** : whats up.   
**Y/N** : .. It’s a secret.   
**Sam** : .. okay   
**Y/N** : I’M SERIOUSE SAM.   
**Sam** : Okay! what is it?   
**Y/N** : I’ve always wanted to ride a moose…   
**Sam** : .. Should I start looking for a hunt up in Canada or something.. lol   
**Y/N** : why would I go to Canada Sammy?   
**Sam** : We don’t exactly have moose in this particular area y/n.  
 **Sam** : Besides, I don’t think a moose would let you ride it.   
**Y/N** : I know one that would ;)   
**Sam** : ….   
**Y/N** : Im at the Torch bar, not far from the motel. I think you should come get me moose.


End file.
